


What's Important

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco helps Harry put things into prospective





	What's Important

Harry sits covered in sweat in the middle of his bed. A dream. A nightmare. Visions of Voldemort killing his friends and his family. But Voldemort is dead, he died over ten years ago, and his friends are still alive.

He jumps when he feels a warm hand press against his back.

"It's okay, Harry. It's over."

He knows it, but the words still make him feel better. He turns his head and nods. "What could have been haunts me."

"Of course, I could have ignored you," Draco drawls in an aristocratic voice.

Harry laughs. "Leave it to you to put it into prospective."

"I focus on the important things." In the dark, he finds Harry's hand, and pulls him down. Harry doesn't fight him, instead he settles in Draco's arms, his head resting on Draco's chest. The blond kisses the mop of black hair. "You are important, Harry."

"No, we are."

For once, Draco doesn't disagree.


End file.
